melanie_martinezfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Soap
'''Soap- '''piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana 10 lipca 2015. Tekst oryginalny ::Think I just remembered something ::I think I left the faucet running ::Now my words are filling at the top ::Darling you're just soaking in it ::But I know you'll get out the minute ::You notice all your fingers pruning up ::I'm tired of being careful, tip toe, trying to keep the water warm ::Let me under your skin ::Uh-oh there it goes, I said too much it overflowed ::Why do I always spill? ::I feel it coming out my throat ::Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap ::God, I wish I never spoke ::Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap ::I feel it coming out my throat ::Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap ::God, I wish I never spoke ::Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap :Think I got myself in trouble ::So I fill the bath with bubbles ::Then I’ll put the towels all away ::hould’ve never said the word "love" ::Threw a toaster in the bathtub ::I'm sick of all the games I have to play ::I'm tired of being careful, tip toe, trying to keep the water warm ::Let me under your skin ::Uh-oh there it goes, I said too much it overflowed ::Why do I always spill? ::I feel it coming out my throat ::Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap ::God, I wish I never spoke ::Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap ::I feel it coming out my throat ::Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap ::God, I wish I never spoke ::Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap ::I feel it coming out my throat ::Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap ::God, I wish I never spoke ::Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap ::I feel it coming out my throat ::Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap ::God, I wish I never spoke ::Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap Tekst polski ::Myślę, że właśnie sobie coś przypomniałam ::Myślę, że zostawiłam odkręcony kran ::Teraz moje słowa wypełniają po brzegi ::Skarbie, jesteś nimi przemoknięty, ::Ale wiem, że zmyjesz się, kiedy tylko ::Zauważysz, że marszczą Ci się od nich palce ::Mam dosyć bycia uważną, delikatną, starania się utrzymać wodę w cieple ::Wpuść mnie pod swoją skórę ::Uh-oh właśnie tak, powiedziałam za dużo, przepełniło się ::Dlaczego ja zawsze rozlewam? ::Czuję, jak wychodzą mi przez gardło ::Chyba wypłuczę sobie usta mydłem ::Boże chciałabym nigdy nie umieć mówić ::Teraz muszę wypłukać sobie usta mydłem ::Czuję, jak wychodzą mi przez gardło ::Chyba wypłuczę sobie usta mydłem ::Boże chciałabym nigdy nie umieć mówić ::Teraz muszę wypłukać sobie usta mydłem ::Myślę, że wpakowałam się w kłopoty ::Więc wypełnię wannę bąbelkami ::A potem schowam wszystkie ręczniki ::Nigdy nie powinnam mówić słowa "kocham" ::Wrzuciłam do wanny toster ::Mam dosyć tych wszystkich gier, w które muszę grać ::Mam dosyć bycia uważną, delikatną, starania się utrzymać wodę w cieple ::Wpuść mnie pod swoją skórę ::Uh-oh właśnie tak, powiedziałam za dużo, przepełniło się ::Dlaczego ja zawsze rozlewam? ::Czuję, jak wychodzą mi przez gardło ::Chyba wypłuczę sobie usta mydłem ::Boże chciałabym nigdy nie umieć mówić ::Teraz muszę wypłukać sobie usta mydłem ::Czuję, jak wychodzą mi przez gardło ::Chyba wypłuczę sobie usta mydłem ::Boże chciałabym nigdy nie umieć mówić ::Teraz muszę wypłukać sobie usta mydłem ::Czuję, jak wychodzą mi przez gardło ::Chyba wypłuczę sobie usta mydłem ::Boże chciałabym nigdy nie umieć mówić ::Teraz muszę wypłukać sobie usta mydłem ::Czuję, jak wychodzą mi przez gardło ::Chyba wypłuczę sobie usta mydłem ::Boże chciałabym nigdy nie umieć mówić ::Teraz muszę wypłukać sobie usta mydłem Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą z tekstowo.pl, artykuł jest autorstwa LadyOfTheKnife. Ciekawostki *Utwór należy do ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu ''Nerve. '' Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cry Baby (album)